


Stay

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Although James is no longer mean to Scorpius he still is a pain in the arse.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Stay

Scorpius lived happily with his best mate, Albus, in their own flat in London. It was nice, except for one thing or rather person, James Sirius Potter. Ever since Al and Scorpius moved into the flat James would constantly barge in to raid their fridge, but mainly to annoy Scorpius. 

Today was no different. He came into his flat after a long day of work at St. Mungo's, exhausted. He just wanted to sleep forever. His plans changed when he saw James had beat him home. "How are you always here before me?" 

James shrugged as he rummaged through his and Albus' fridge.

"Don't you have your own food?" Scorpius questioned.

"Yeah, but yours is better." James replied. "Ooh cheese whiz, the good stuff!" James then proceeded to spray the cheese directly into his mouth.

Scorpius scrunched up his face in disgust. "That's disgusting, James." 

"Don't knock it till you try it." James then offered the can to Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head, "No thanks."

James went on about his day in their flar, doing... something. Scorpius elected to read a book instead of asking. James surprising didn't say anything to him, not that Scorpius noticed anyway. Then Albus came home. 

"James, get the fuck out." Albus ordered.

"So rude to your guests. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." James said, then left.

\----------------------

"Are you sure you'll be all right? I can just not go." Albus offered.

"Don't be ridiculous.. Ofcourse you're going, don't waste this opportunity." Scorpius said. Albus was leaving for a work trip in Egypt for a few weeks, a great career opportunity.

"But it's two weeks."

"Al, I can take care of myself." Scorpius said. Honestly, he was acting like he was a child.

Albus sighed, "All right, but if you change your mind I'm only a floo call away." 

"I won't need to, but thanks." Scorpius said.

\---------------------

It had been a few days and he hadn't seen James. It was a nice reprieve honestly, though a bit strange. He may just be busy with work. _Why do you care?_ He thought too soon because James was there, looking through his cabinets this time.

"Where is all your bloody food?" James asked.

"I don't know, James, some annoying redheaded bloke keeps on eating it." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you have just went to the store then?" James questioned.

"I haven't gotten around to it. Albus usually does the shopping." Scorpius said. He mostly ordered takeaway anyway, he couldn't cook. He was never really taught, no one in his family cooked.

"I'll be back." James said, then disapparated.

Scorpius wondered where he had gone. It had been a half hour. 

It was then that James apparated into the flat with an armful of groceries. 

"If you were going grocery shopping to raid me anyway then why not just shop for yourself?" Scorpius said.

"What an odd way to say, 'Thank you.'" James said as he set the bags down on the table.

"Thank you." Scorpius muttered.

"That was crap, but I'll take it." James said then started emptying out the bags. More than half of it was junk food. 

Scorpius sighed and started putting the food away.

\-----------------------------

Scorpius had been on a few dates with Thaddeus Wood already. Things were going well so Scorpius invited him to his flat. It had been awhile since Scorpius had sex. He wasn't one for hookups. 

He and Thaddeus had entered his flat to be greeted by James, halfway through a rotisserie chicken. He had not even accounted for James being at the flat. He should have though. "Wood, fancy seeing you here."

"I thought you lived with the other Potter?" Thaddeus questioned.

"I do, this one's just a thorn in my side." Scorpius grumbled.

"I have to say, Scorpius, I didn't know Wood was your type." James said, looking Thaddeus up and down.

"James, leave." Scorpius said firmly.

"Why? Am I in the way of something, a rousing game of Wizard's chess perhaps or... exploding snap?" James wiggled his eyebrows at him, looking amusedm

"Maybe I should just... go." Thaddeus said.

"No, don't go! James is the one who needs to leave." Scorpius said, shooting James a glare.

"That's rude. I'm in the middle of something here." James said gesturing towards the chicken. 

"Take the chicken and go. Now." Scorpius ordered, James was not messing this up for him.

"Pfft. Fine, fine. Have fun with your game of exploding snap. Shame though, I'm quite good at it." James said with a wink then left.

Scorpius sighed. "Sorry about him. Now where were we?" 

Thaddeus grinned, "I think I have an idea." he said then pulled him in for a kiss. Night saved.

\-------------------------------

Scorpius had, had a particularly stressful day at work. The day dragged and when it was through Scorpius was a ball of tension. He arrived to his flat, empty. He was alone which should have been a relief to him, but it wasn't.

He felt a tightening in his chest and extremely anxious. Oh no, it was coming. The panic attack. He hadn't had one since 7th year, he used to get them all the time. 

He sat down on the sofa to try to get a grip on himself. Scorpius grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. He started shaking. This couldn't happen, not now. He didn't want to call Albus, it wouldn't do any good. He could floo Rose, but she was likely busy, she was never at her flat. His father rarely had the floo open and Scorpius hardly felt like apparating to the Manor with his tail between his legs. Especially since his Grandfather was there and he already thought he was too soft.

James. He could floo, James. He was better than no one. Scorpius didn't want to be alone. So he stood up and threw powder into the fireplace.

A shirtless James appeared in the flames. He was so bloody fit, must have been all that Quidditch. _Does he just walk around his flat shirtless?_ "Scorpius? What is going on?"

"Can-can you come over?" Scorpius asked. Why did he sound so pathetic?

James looked perplexed by this. "All right. I'll be right there." 

Within a few minutes James appeared in the flat with a shirt on. He looked over Scorpius, "You look awful, what's wrong?"

Scorpius didn't speak or rather he found he couldn't. He just sat back down on the sofa.

James frowned. "You're shaking." He sat down beside Scorpius. 

Scorpius immediately regretted his decision this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have asked James here, he was just wasting his time.

"Hey, come here." James pulled him to his chest. "My dad would get like this sometimes, Mum would always calm him down like this. She's better at it than I am though." 

Scorpius had to admit he felt a little better with James' arms wrapped around him. He felt... safe. They didn't speak for awhile, just sitting there. Scorpius didn't know James was capable of being quiet. Scorpius had stopped shaking by now and felt calmer. 

"It's getting late, I should probably head out." James said.

"Stay." Scorpius found himself saying before he could stop them from coming out. He blushed. "I mean... just in case it gets bad again. I don't want to be alone."

"All right. I'll stay." James agreed. 

"Thanks." Scorpius said in a small voice.

"Anytime." James said.

Maybe there was more to James than being annoying. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I made a tumblr for Scames prompts. It is called scamesprompts.tumblr.com. Feel free rto submit ideas. Also I am prob gonna post a sequel to The Snake Pit soon so look out for that!


End file.
